Russo-American War
Prime Minister of Japan Ryoma Watanabe General of the East Asian Federation |forces1=United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **Delta Force **Green Berets **U.S. Army Rangers *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs *U.S. Air Force *U.S. National Guard Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy Mexican Armed Forces *Mexican Army **Mexican Air Force *Mexican Navy **Maritime Search and Rescue **Naval Infantry Corps United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army Oceania Defense Forces *Oceania Federal Marines *Oceania Federal Navy |forces2=Russian Armed Forces *Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Russian Airborne Troops *Russian Navy *Russian Air Force East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force United Federation of China Armed Forces *United Federation of China Army *United Federation of China Air Force *United Federation of China Navy |casual1='United States and allies:' 3,678,000 killed, missing, or sick 4,700 tanks destroyed or captured 173 warships destroyed or captured 2,300 aircraft destroyed or captured 45,000,000—65,000,000 civilians killed or missing |casual2 ='Russia and allies:' 2,700,000 killed, missing, or sick 2,850,000 wounded 3,981 tanks destroyed or captured 98 warships destroyed or captured 784 aircraft destroyed or captured }}The Russo-American War, also known as the Invasion of America or the Second Great Patriotic War by Russian Federation, was a large conflict fought on a scale not seen following the Second Vietnam War and the Ambush in Okinawa (in which results Mikoto Marshall accidentally killed). The initial invasion was the largest in military history, with almost four million Russian (and other allied) troops taking part, against some initial troop numbers with less than three million North American defenders. Ultimately, Russian Federation, East Asian Federation, and United Federation of China fielded some nearly nine million combatants, while the North American government and independent groups responded with around eleven million troops. The conflict raged on for five years, from 2065 to 2070, and resulted in more than seventy million casualties overall, being the deadliest conflict in history. Background The invasion began in 2065, with the Russian military and a few allied units striking key cities on the east and west coasts of the United States. This resulted in the battles of New York, Boston, Seattle, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles, San Francisco and several others. It saw initial Russian and East Asian success, with the cities being taken and much land being secured around them. Additional ground forces were then moved in by Russian Federation and allies. By early 2066, offensives were in full operation, going on on the east and west coasts against the shocked and demoralized defenders. Foreign volunteers aided the US and Sentinel forces, and meanwhile American and National Guard collaborators fought alongside Russia. By 2067, most of the coastal states were almost taken and Russian and East Asian forces pushed further inland. During that time (in mid 2068), a Russian military administration, known as the Territory of the Military Commander in America, was formed, which oversaw overall management of conquered territory. After speaking with defected General of the U.S. Army, Russian Colonel General agreed to set up the American Provisional Administration, which oversaw day-to-day management of the occupied territories on the east and west coasts. They set up a military force of collaborators, called the American National Militia. As Russian, Chinese and East Asian forces pushed further inland, Oceanic Federation and United States of Europe joined to aid the United States. Alaska was annexed into Russia, becoming the Alaskan Federal District until the Americans liberated Alaska in 2068. By 2069, much of the Midwest fell to allied troops, with US military forces and Sentinel operatives holding out in the central states of the country. They held out and slowed the allied advance. For several months it was a statement, until United States of Europe offered to bring in additional troops, turning the tide in the allies' favor. The US and Sentinel Task Force attempted one counter-offensive during this time, but it failed and caused heavy losses. The US Navy particularly was heavily hit, many of its vessels were captured as the coasts were taken. Later after the Battle of New York which ended by the American and Sentinel victory, the war ended with the Russians, Chiinese and East Asians made an emergency withdraw from the Southern and Western U.S., thus turning the tide of World War III following Garon's betrayal three years later. History Invasion of the US Eastern Coast/Virginia Following the Ambush of Okinawa which lead two Americans held captured and executed by the Japanese Military Police following the death of Mikoto Marshall, East Asian Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation retaliated by launching a massive surprise attack on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, sparking the war between the two countries. The Russian aircraft was able to penetrate the American radar defenses because of a recently retrieved ACS module and was copied unknown to Russian President. With the copied module and still unknown, the Russian Federation forces are able to hack into the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system, leading to the invasion of Alaska, the West Coast and the Eastern Seaboard. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the U.S government and in response, the United States of America declared war on Russian Federation, United Federation of China and East Asian Federation. A few spillovers of the fight moved into Quebec, Canada. During the initial stages of the attack, many of the U.S. Military including the U.S. Army Rangers and the U.S. Marine Corps are scattered across the Eastern Seaboard as the Russian aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Washington, D.C. headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual, codenamed Raptor in Northern Virginia. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs and many Russian troops. The Rangers are able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy casualties on the Russian attackers in the process while countering the Russian advances. Most targets by the invading Russian forces included major cities on the East Coast such as Miami, Florida and all the way up to Nova Scotia. Some of the fighting continued into Eastern Canada in cities such as Toronto, Montreal, Halifax and Quebec City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that are attacked by the Russians and East Asians included the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, Camp David and the Pentagon. The Russians and East Asian’s highest priority and target city in the United States was Washington, D.C. where many American forces held every advance off in the capital. As retribution for the failed assassination attempt in Okinawa, the Russians and East Asians took their anger out on the civilian population. The Russian and East Asian troops attacked residential neighbourhoods and shot civilian homes up. One report indicated that the Russians intended to kill at least a thousand American civilians for every dead Japanese civilian in Okinawa. Despite the invasion attempt, neither the United States, Canada, East Asia or Russia resorted to the use of nuclear weapons. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Rangers continued to push through Northern Virginia en route to Washington, DC. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia where the Rangers along with a Stryker ICV (Callsign: Honey Badger) are buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by the Ultranationalist terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle was found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Washington, D.C. until the reinforcements arrived. The Western and Southern Fronts While the U.S. Eastern Seaboard was under attack, the Russian and East Asian forces invaded Texas and California. The Russians and East Asians pushed through major cities like Los Angeles, San Francisco and Houston. The Russians entered Texas by the Gulf of Mexico. In California, they entered by the Pacific Ocean. The states of Lousiana, Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona became battlegrounds. The surprise attack caught the U.S. defenders off guard, leading to the request for United States of Europe and Oceanic Federation aid on the front. By the time that the Oceanic and Sentinel reinforcements reached the front lines, the Russians and East Asians already took almost all of California and Texas over. The U.S. National Guard, Sentinel Task Force, European Army and the Oceanic Federation Defense Force fought on the Western Front to push the Russians and East Asians back, but the combined forces of the U.S. National Guard, Sentinel Task Force and the European Army are forced to retreat. The Russians continued pushing through the West with victory after victory. The Battle of Washington, D.C. The massive Russian and East Asian military force managed to take control of much of the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, except Washington, D.C. The main priority of the U.S. and Sentinel forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup to retake the city to begin their counteroffensive. However, the Russian and East Asian armor and the SAM sites delayed the evacuation and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Sergeant Foley and his squad-mates, consisting of Corporal Dunn and Private James Ramirez entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper and rocket support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. Private Ramirez, using a Barrett M82A2 sniper rifle equipped with a Thermal Scope assisted the team by taking the Russians and East Asians armed with Javelin missile launchers down. Later, the team used the Javelins to destroy any incoming helicopters and BTR's. Now that the civilians and the wounded soldiers could be safely evacuated, the Rangers are now on the offensive. The team was picked up by the Navy SEALs and Sentinel Task Force in the Blackhawk helicopters and headed to the World War II Memorial, a Russian and East Asian stronghold and tore it to pieces. In the beginning of the counteroffensive process, the team's Blackhawk was shot down by the SAM sites atop the Department of Justic. The Rangers crash-landed just southwest of the White House, surrounded by the Russian and East Asian ground forces. At the same time that the squad's helicopter crashed, the NATO and Sentinel Task Force operatives assaulted a Russian submarine base with the intent of save the American forces. Captain Xander Bradley, manage to commandeer the sub and launched a nuclear missile. Xander intended to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP over the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Rangers found themselves surrounded. The wounded Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn and still active Sgt. Foley continued to fight against the Russian and East Asian ground forces. A fellow Ranger, Private Wade was killed by a stray bullet to the head when he was providing Ramirez with an M4A1 rifle. Meanwhile, in orbit, an astronaut, referred to as Sat1 stationed on the International Space Station observed a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Houston and the ISS tried to figure out what the bogey was, the missile exploded, creating an EMP and accidentally destroying the ISS as well as accidentally killing Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the American forces looked hopeless, the pulse reached the entire Eastern Seaboard (Except for all of Florida and the small parts of Georgia and mistakenly reaching the parts of Southeastern Canada), disabling most Russian, East Asian, Canadian and American electronics. Now with their advantage removed, their forces scattered in the ensuing chaos and the relief of the new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the Russian and East Asian forces began losing territory. As the Russian and East Asian forces began closing in on the crash site, they are thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack helicopters began falling to the ground which was an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape the chaos. They soon learned, through a runner named Private Vaughan that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel, intending to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other American and Sentinel forces to take the White House back. During the assault, an emergency broadcast was heard declaring that because of the radio blackout, Washington, D.C. was assumed lost to the Russians and East Asians and the United States Air Force was commencing a carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed the green flares to indicate that the White House was retaken. With the green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Washington, D.C. proved to be the turning point of the war as the American forces started to push the Russians and East Asians out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many cities in the Southeast are retaken from that point on, but the Northeastern cities are still under Russian and East Asian control including New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America as well as the financial capital of the world. New York City was being used as a main supply point for the Russian and East Asian forces. The Invasion of Alaska The US National Guard and the Sentinel Task Force operatives are stationed at Alaska for training operations when Command interrupted them to speak about the Russian and East Asia invasion. The US National Guard must rendezvous with a Sentinel Task Force squad in a captured Alaska town. After the Sentinel Task Force, Canadian Army and European Special Forces team met up with Alpha Team, they supported Alpha while they took the sawmill and cleared the area. They sperated again only to meet up with the British troops. The British forces sent a British S.F.S.G infiltration group to investigate a warehouse where the Russians may be storing weaponry. During this mission, the group was helped by Watcher. After securing the weapons warehouse, the National Guard, and Sentinel forces are ordered to retake the oil pipeline, now under Russian and East Asian control to prevent them from either taking the resources or destroying them. After securing the only vital resource that the Russians and East Asians needed in Alaska, they retreated. The Battle of Nevada After the Alaskan battle was lost for the Russians and East Asians, the Russian Ground Forces and United Federation of China Ground Forces moved deep inside U.S. territory. Their main objective in Nevada was to secure the Hoover Dam and pour thousands of troops into Arizona and beyond. The first part of the battle took place in a Nevada suburban town which was under heavy Russian attack. The National Guard took numerous losses during the attack, but managed to push the Russian and Chinese forces back to a chokepoint in a valley pass close to the Hoover Dam. From this point, the Russian and Chinese armor made a dash for the Hoover Dam to put heavy guns for the fight, but the National Guard halted the Russian advance. The last phase of the battle was to secure the Hoover Dam. The Russians rigged both sides to detonate on the power generators and, if successful, the states of Arizona and Nevada would lose all power, effectively rendering them defenseless. Although the initial approach by the European Armed Forces, Canadian Armed Forces and Oceanic Federation Defense Force were hampered by heavy defenses, they managed to clear the outer defenses and move in. After clearing the interior of the dam out, the Europeans defused one charge in the power supply for Nevada, but as they tried to defuse the charge for Arizona, it detonated, completely knocking the power out for Arizona. Despite this setback, the National Guard and Sentinel Task Force held their ground and halted the Russian and Chinese advance in Nevada. The Russians and Chinese are pushed out of the West, making the battle of Nevada an American and European victory. Battle of Chicago In Chicago, the U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force fought the Russian Spetsnaz and Federation Land Self-Defense Force in the skidrow of the city, fighting in the streets and inside of the apartments and businesses. The US troops fought a close-quarters battle against the Russian and East Asian troops, and used shotguns to punch the Russian and East Asian forces. The Russian and East Asian troops and US troops called in predator missiles, attack helicopters, harriers, bombing runs, and supply drops. In the end, the U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force were able to shove the Russians and East Asians out of the city. Chicago was one of the bloodiest battles in the western front, with 10,000 Russians and East Asians and 11,000 Americans dying. Invasion of New Orleans The Russians and Chinese invaded New Orleans in the US state of Louisiana as well, causing havoc everywhere. In a series of run-and-gun fights, the city was reduced to rubble and piles of corpses. The US and Mexican troops attempted to use rockets and BMPs against the Russians and Chinese, but the Spetsnaz and Chinese Federation Army destroyed many rockets and the LAVs. However, spirited counterattacks drove the Russians and Chinese out. Post-Washington There are mixed responses from the international community. During the invasion of Northeastern Virginia, the Brazilian Government refused to allow the U.S. and Sentinel forces access through their airspace. It was unclear how America's traditional European allies (Aside from the United States of Europe) initially responded to the invasion until their own countries are attacked in Russia's European offensive two months later. It eventually became apparent that General Garon Richardson was the architect of the war. He hoodwinked everyone: The Russian government, the East Asian government, the North American government and even Anankos Shepard himself. Major General Garon Richardson sent two American agents to participate in Okinawa knowing that General Anankos Shepard would set America up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Russians and East Asians could get through America's perimeter defenses. He did all of this just to test America's true military might. The only person who caught on was Captain Xander Bradley. He observed Garon's unwillingness to let Sentinel Task Force set an EMP off, despite the fact that Garon was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. December 24th, 2069 - January 12th, 2070 The Recapturing of Baltimore In December 24th, 2069, the Russian advances in the United States are coming to a halt. Baltimore, a Russian stronghold was cut off from the Russian territory in the Eastern Seaboard. The National Guard, Oceanic Federation Defense Force, Sentinel Task Force and the regular U.S. Army advanced to retake the city. A National Guard Squadron and the Sentinal Task Force teams are sent to an airport in Baltimore to kill an important Russian personnel. He got on a plane to escape the city, but the Sentinel operatives shot it down, killing the Russian personnel. The teams are called to go to one of the ports in Baltimore to search for a Russian WMD. When they found it, a Russian Mi-24 Hind was flying it away until a National Guardsman shot the helicopter down and it landed in the Patapsco River. The recon teams are sent to extract the WMD. The teams are now transferred to New York to fight in the upcoming battle. When Baltimore was recaptured in December 28th, 2069, there are heavy casualties on both sides. The Russians and East Asians retreated from Baltimore, leaving New York as the last Russian stronghold in the Eastern Seaboard. The Battle of New York After the U.S. and Sentinel victory at the Battle of Washington, D.C., the Americans reclaimed much of the Eastern Seaboard, pushing the remaining Russians back who concentrated their remaining forces in New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America and the financial capital of the world. For the Battle of New York, the Russian forces are dug in and had the advantage with the Russian Navy only a few miles from the New York shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles and aircraft and a radar jamming system on top of the New York Stock Exchange which rendered all American and Sentinel ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless so the U.S. fighter planes are unable to lock onto and destroy the vital enemy positions. Delta Force unit Team Metal under the command of Master Sergeant Sandman with Sergeants First Class Truck and Grinch and Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook was assigned to assault the fortified Stock Exchange and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce Russian resistance on Wall Street and at the New York Stock Exchange, Metal Team successfully destroyed the jamming system and are extracted by a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. While manning the Blackhawk’s mini-gun, Frost shot a number of Russian Mi-24 attack helicopters down who are in pursuit. With the jamming system destroyed, the U.S. F-15 Eagles launched massive airstrikes and are able to destroy the key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving the U.S. and Sentinel ground forces the momentum that they needed to push the remaining Russian ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of New York. Following their next orders, Delta Force was assigned to intercept a Russian Oscar-II class attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level the Eastern Seaboard. The submarine had orders to do just that if all Russian forces are forced back into the sea. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor destroyed, the Americans and Sentinel Task Force could not engage the Russian and East Asian Navy directly. With this in mind, Delta Force and Sentinel Task Force was ordered to intercept the submarine along with a detachment of the U.S. Navy SEALs, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate it's crew and turn it's missiles against it's own fleet. Frost, Sandman, Grinch and Truck swam through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There, they rendezvoused with a team of Navy SEALs and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor are filled with Russian mines and the joint Delta Force/SEAL force was instructed to navigate around them using the mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all of the Russian sailors within and their Russian captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman are able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Russian and East Asian fleet. Delta Force boarded the Zodiac watercrafts that the SEALs put in place and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroyed the Russian fleet. They are extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Manhattan as the U.S. fighter jets annihilated the remaining Russian and East Asian positions in New York. With the fleet annihilated, Russian Federation, United Federation of China and East Asian Federation made an emergency withdrawal of all military forces from the United States East Coast. Russian, Chinese and East Asian Forces withdrew from the Southern and Western United States a week later, signifying the American and Sentinel Task Force victory and ending the Russo-American War after five years. Following the War Two years after the U.S. victories on Gobi Campaign and Yangtze Campaign with and following the, Captain Xander Bradley returns to the Sentinel HQ in Chicago from the Russian Federation to see Iago Williams uncharacteristically greet him. Iago mentions Xander Bradley's failure to kill Sonic Jr, which Xander Bradley ignores him, prompting him to move on to Garon Richardson. Hans Dolph meets up with Iago Williams, and the two converse about how Xander Bradley isn't the type to defect from the United States, and that they risk losing more of the royal family. Elise Winter overhears their conversation, and decides to go to help Sonic Jr. Leo Kennedy welcomes Xander Bradley on his way to the Major General Garon Richardson, and warns him of their father's deteriorating state. Xander Bradley initially doubts this, but he then sees Major General Garon Richardson has gone rogue after betraying Sentinel Task Force and joins forces with Anankos Shepard, telling them to continue the war, and tells them that he wants to launch the terrorist attack on the United States, shocking both Leo Kennedy and Xander Bradley. Leo Kennedy suggests that Garon Richardson must be controlled by someone, linking it to the hidden enemy Sonic Jr said they should be fighting. Leo Kennedy begins to doubt his initial dismissal of Sonic Jr's message, as well as the fight against East Asian Federation, Russian Federation and the United Federation of China, to which Xander Bradley replies that they cannot betray the United States as its princes. Despite this, Xander Bradley still says they must meet Sonic Jr at the heart of North Africa as they said. After Major General Garon Richardson has joined forces with Anankos Shephard, he launches the terrorist attack on the United States, specifically the U.S. Navy's Third Fleet, currently stationed in the San Francisco Bay. Garon Richardson holds a particular grudge against the United States, as he believes they have kept the world in a state of perpetual war for over a century now. He also points out the belligerence in their foreign policy, stating that the United States military intervention in other nations has only led to more wars, not resolution or peace. He believes the sole reason that the United States has set the global agenda for as long as it did was because they possessed the most advanced, sophisticated military on the planet, to which Garon Richardson disagrees. Attack on San Francisco After that, Sonic Jr and his group arrived on San Francisco to prevent the terrorist attack from destroyig the Golden Gate Bridge, but they are stopped by U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel operatives lead by Silas Walker, who was ordered to track them down. Silas walker calls it tragic that, upon reuniting with his long-lost friend, he must kill them. They are confused by this, stating that they don't know Silas Walker, which frustrates him and demands Sonic Jr fight him. Suddenly, Elise Winter arrives to join them. Camilla Blakeslee asks that Elise go back to Chicago, but she refuses. Sonic Jr warns her that coming with her may lead to her fighting Xander Bradley and Leo Kennedy at some point, but Elise Winter still refuses to back down, believing that Sonic Jr couldn't possibly be a former Sentinel operative as the other Americans said they were. They welcome Elise Winter into their group and promises to protect her. Arthur Keaton and Effie catch up to their liege, who introduces Sonic Jr to them. Sonic Jr declares that they must reach North Africa as soon as possible to be able to enter Valla at Earth's core in time, and begins the battle against the rogue Sentinel operatives. Shortly after, Sentinel operatives Jack Mitchell and Matthew Gideon, with assistance from local Calfornia National Guard and the San Francisco Police Department, are in pursuit of a white van presumed to threaten the Third Fleet. Upon reaching the Golden Gate Bridge, Mitchell and Gideon and other Sentinel operatives are halted and engaged by vehicles containing dozens of rogue Sentinel mercenaries. Sentinel, California National Guard and SFPD manage to eliminate most of the rogue Sentinel mercenary forces and secure the target van halfway across the bridge. As Mitchell approached the van, the back doors open, revealing a swarm of drones that affix themselves to the bridge's cables and self-destruct, causing the entire Golden Gate Bridge to collapse into the San Francisco Bay and onto one of the fleet's carriers, disabling it while Sonic Jr realized he is too late to prevent the Golden Gate Bridge from collapsing by the hands of the rogue Sentinel Operatives. Following Silas Walker's defeat, he notes that he was holding back, questioning why he would went into hiding in Rio de Janeiro, for Silas to reply that his honor as a Sentinel operative is more important. He tells Sonic Jr of how they saved his life long ago: that, when Silas Walker took Sonic Jr for a picnic outside the city of Los Angeles, the U.S. National Guard soldiers tried to execute Silas Walker when they returned, only for Sonic Jr ordered them to stand down, thus sparing him. They finally remembers Silas Walker as his playmate, and worries that he would be returned from hiding after seven-year hiatus. Silas Walker insists that he would rather be killed after Sonic Jr gone into hiding, and regrets not being able to spend more time with Sonic Jr, to which they respond that he could join their group, so they could bring the rogue Garon Richardson to justice together. Silas obliges, and the group heads off to the U.S. Navy Supercarrier. Hundreds of rogue Sentinel forces then begin to surround and board the downed carrier; their objective, to secure the carrier's Arclight rail guns. Only Mitchell and Gideon, now joined by Michael Cormack and Henry Knox, and a handful of Navy personnel are left to fend off the Atlas attack. Mitchell manages to plant jammers on the carrier's rail guns, preventing Atlas from using both rail guns. Sentinel then pushes on through the ship until they eventually reach the control room. Mitchell assumes control of the railguns, shooting down enemy V-22 Ospreys and cargo ships. After a period of time, the rogue Sentinel mercenaries gives up the attack and retreats to Valla, sparing the rest of the Third Fleet. With thousands of dead Americans on the rogue Garon Richardson' hands, a dejected but vengeful Michael Cormack states that their next objective is to "hunt him down...and we bury him." While on the U.S. Navy Supercarrier, Elise Winter reunites with Azura Panettiere, and remarks how she used to be a daughter of the President of the United States like herself, and by extent, her big sister. Elise expresses her gratitude at being able to meet her and suggests they become friends, with Sakura Marshall stepping in and asking them all to join the rest of the group for a gathering. Azura Panetierre then wonders to herself if everyone will be like those two if the United States of North America, Russian Federation, the United Federation of China and East Asian Federation are at peace again. Aftermath Sometime after the attack on San Francisco, the rest of the world responded with a declaration of war against the the rogue Sentinel and Major General Garon Richardson, who had entrenched himself inside the North African Sentinel Base in Kenya. Sonic Jr was returned from retirement and leads the U.S. Marines and Sentinel Task Force by joining forces with East Asian Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation by focusing their attention on North Africa to bring Major General Garon Richardson to justice. This is where the final battles of the conflict were fought. The American-NATO forces discovers that Gunter Houseman has betrayed Sentinel and joined the Nile River Coalition after he had been possessed by Anankos Shepard. After Sonic Jr succeeds in freeing Gunter from Anankos' control. Gunter explains that the Major General Garon Richardson has gone rogue which caused him to develop a deep grudge against the United States and NATO, which Anankos Shepard took advantage of to possess him. When they face Anankos Shepard, they are initially helpless, but Ryoma Watanabe, Takumi Perlman, Xander Bradley, and Leo feed the power of their Legendary Weapons into the Yato, transforming it into the Fire Emblem. Near death after being defeated, Anankos Shepard summons and eats Garon Richardson to regain his strength, but is finally destroyed Sonic Jr with Excalibur and the Fire Emblem. In the aftermath, Valla is reestablished on the surface, Azura Panetierre sworns Sonic Jr as the new President of the United Nations, and an everlasting peace in Hamburg is established between the United States of North America, East Asian Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation, thus ending the World War III three years later. Gallery Rus2a.jpg TIwhiH.jpg XZaMVr.jpg Dmrxa86jxqnz.png Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg XUUIwC.1.png UMpDWu.jpg HULGby.png Y4sFRT.1.jpg 550px-ZD30 01.jpg Rangmul 4.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Us-military-mod-version-a3.0.90b-12 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Download.jpg 95094 download-military-wallpapers-desktop-backgrounds 1920x1080 h.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Ranger inspect gear at Ranger Rendezvous 2009.jpg JBLM Ranger jump master.jpg 75th Ranger Regiment conducing operations in Iraq, 26 April 2007.jpg Rangers Hamburg MW3.png Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg U.S. Navy SEALs in Blackhawk Over Reactor MW3.png SEAL Team Six during 2002 assassination attempt on Afghan President Hamid Karzai.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg AM-General-gets-356-million-to-provide-Humvees-for-Afghanistan.jpg Saudi Arabian Humvee.jpg Humvees National Day parade.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg UH-60 Black Hawk Cordis Die BOII.png T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg Japanese aircraft carrier Hōshō Tokyo Bay.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg Missouri missile BGM-109 Tomahawk.jpg Global Hawk 1.jpg F-117 Nighthawk Front.jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg V22 flying.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg 080405-M-1488M-009.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg TbmoDgM.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg DZNOAASRTFCUFBBLZ74EAKNSYY.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 161213-Z-CT752-191.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg 31st-meu-17-2.jpg US Aust UK warships Dec 02.jpg USS blueridge.jpg USS-Harry-Truman.jpg Amphibious assault ship USS Belleau Wood (July 7 2004).jpg Riverine Squadron 2 Iraq 2007.jpg Category:2060s conflicts Category:2070s conflicts Category:21st-century conflicts Category:Russo-American War Category:World War III Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving the United Federation of China Category:Wars involving East Asian Federation Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving the European Union Category:Russia–United States relations Category:Russia–United Kingdom military relations Category:Invasions of the United States Category:Military operations involving East Asian Federation Category:Military operations involving Russia